


The Dream Of an Amnesiac

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, I'm just going to put this in my their youngest member collection, Lewis have temporary amnesia, a dream fic, just posting this now for whatever reason, like seven months ago old, not sure if it's a nightmare or not, old fic, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: He was lacking human features, was he even human? Is there in anyway that his loved ones would recognize him? Does he even know how he used to look like? The answer is no.He couldn't remember.





	The Dream Of an Amnesiac

Lewis was all alone.

Lewis pepper was all alone.

Alone.

All alone.

In this dark and empty place, he couldn't breathe, he doesn't need to. he was on his knees, whats left of his intestines churned, he wanted to throw up but whats left inside of his body? It was dead and unmoving he was only but a skeleton that was clothed nicely.

He reached a hand to his anchor,he could hear the thrums of the locket beating slowly, it was faint,as if it was afraid to be detected. His knees felt sore for whatever reason, but he didn't even have skin, then why? The floor wasn't much better, it was black and dark, he needed to get used to that.

His anchor started beating loudly, his calves was shaking, his whole being was. The anchor started beating and regaining its orange hue.

A man was there beside him, holding his hand. his hands was small and frail but soft and friendly, Lewis wanted to face him but he couldn't, he was now clutching his anchor, his ribs felt like it was cracking in and on itself. His anchor started beating loudly, it was almost deafening.

The hand started gracing his bony one, in a soft, comforting manner, he could hear him talking but it was blurred by his own thoughts. Why was he here? What did he want? _Why?_ Lewis looked down before mustering up the courage to turn his skull to face his left,and there he was.

His spiky blond hair was dimmed due to the lighting, his vest was eye-catching but it didn't overshadow his white, flawless t-shirt; Lewis' ring Irises roamed to the man's hand. he was wearing a black, plain wristband, and it looked like he wore it on both of his hands. The man's mouth was carved to a smile but not the one that was sickening and malicious. No, it was welcoming, there was a tint of fondness in his amber eyes.

It was as if he was sharing a thousand memories, his voice rang to the cold air of the abyss, his voice was small and quivering but it was somewhat loud in where Lewis' ears should've been.

The man's smile never wavered, it was staying. Who knows how long, Lewis wanted to smile along with the man, but he couldn't he was a skeleton.

He doesn't have a jaw, a face. He was lacking human features, was he even human? Is there in anyway that his loved ones would recognize him? Does he even know how he used to look like? The answer is no.

He couldn't remember. Maybe he could, who knows? Who knows, really?

"It's okay bud,one step at a time."

"LewLew! you're still alive.. here, but that's okay.. o-oh..LewLew.."

He couldn't remember a thing about these people, they seemed happy to see him, but he couldn't remember.

All he could remember was the darkness and the cold,of being unmoving. The stalagmites piercing through him, mercilessly staying. Intact with his now useless vessel.

He was truly dead. All he could feel was sadness and unimaginable anger,but why was he angry? What was he sad about? Did he lost something? was he missing something?

"Hey.."

"It's okay bud, it's okay."

"It's going to be okay,bud."

"We still want you here.."

What?

What? Wait what?

"Please..LewLew." At least he felt comforted by the woman's voice, but something that she said made a chill run through the remains of his spine.

 _"Don't disappear,"_ two voices said in unison,he realized another hand slithering to his bony palms and he could see a figure fully dressed in blue.

Their sweater was baggy but it still fits them in a way, their sleeves were way too long but it did the job right, they were wearing a dark blue skirt with lighter outlines,their high-knee socks was hidden under their skirt. Their blue-colored hair was short, it stopped at their neck,and they were wearing a dark blue headband. It looked like they needed glasses to properly see, the much needed glasses were tinted pink.

Lewis thought that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever managed to witness. Both the woman in blue and the kind-looking man was smiling brightly, with shut eyes,there was a hint of fondness in the both of their faces.

Lewis felt warm, suddenly this dark place doesn't seem so lonely anymore.


End file.
